


When a Body Meets a Body

by Missy



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Banter, Bog Monsters, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Evy and Rick, apres meeting bog monsters.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	When a Body Meets a Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russian_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/gifts).



“Bog Monsters,” remarked Rick. He was trying to unstick his sleeve from his shoulder.

“I have no idea why we’ve attracted them,” said Evy sheepishly, her own skirts soaked through with something black and sticky. “I fear I’ve gained a magic touch.” She was looking forward to a long, hot bath at the hotel.

“Yeah, a magic touch for dusting them,” Rick said. 

“A shame. I’d’ve loved to study them close up,” said Evy ruefully. 

“It’s better that we don’t,” Rick said. “Since they kind of exploded on us.”

“Mm,” Evy remarked. “Fair,” and kissed him on a sticky cheek.


End file.
